Darling in the Franxx: Undying love
by Man285
Summary: No matter where, When and how, those two will always find each other... Continues from the end of the Anime! Reincarmate!Hiro/ZeroTwo! Review are VERY Welcome!


The story goes on…

* * *

The last beams of the sun were going out softly, letting the cool colors of the night take over the, once shiny white clouds.

The park was still shining in the lights, filled with the joyful laughs and shouts from every corner. In the center, stood the ever blooming cherry blossom tree with It's ever lasting fresh, lively leafs, reflecting the lights and illuminating the green field, around it. The tree also was surrounded by the small, crystal clear springs, creating a beautiful sight, all together. Like a calm music, The soft sound of water kissing the rock, caressed the ears of those who passed by.

A place, filled with harmony, joy, happiness… and Love…

Under this beautiful tree, sat boy, no older the eight, reading a small colored book in his laps, eyes shining with an emotions he felt from each word he read.

No distribution, no distraction…

Just he, his emotions and the book in his hands..

_Page 7_

_' … But the princess's happiness was short-lived._

_She woke up one night to a pain that threatened to rend her asunder, and found her body turning into one of a beast. "Why? I asked you to make me human!" On her back were jet-black wings, tearing through her flesh and skin to spread. "Using magic comes at a price. You've attained plenty of happiness as a human. Now, it is time for you to lose yourself and turn into an ugly monster," the witch of the forest whispered to her. "However, if you kill the person you love most, you will be freed of your curse and return to the beast you originally were." ...- '_

His lips hugged tightly as his whole body shook by the overwhelming feeling of sadness coming from the source in his chest, that was his heart..

How sad... Though the boy as his eyes once again, ran softly through the last words of the page.

The story was about princes of the beasts, who fell in love with a human.

Love…

Boy's heart ached from just a simple though of the word, such an odd reaction for one who never experienced it…

The feeling so strong, so unique, so special that made princes, give up on her nature… just to be with the one she loved so dearly…

And yet…

Despite her pleads, her sacrifices, her tears,

She couldn't be with one who complete her soul..

Such a sad sto-

" Stop running, You will fall! "

" I wil be fine! "

A soft, heart aching Laughter echoed in his ears.

He looked up in time, to see a girl, around his age, trip over the tree's big root and fall down on the ground.

Immediately, he was by her side

" Are you okay? " He asked, concerned, he reached out his hand for her.

The girl let out soft inhale as she looked up at the boy that was reaching out for her.

Immediately, the first thing he noticed was her, blooming cherry pink hair, a color just like that of the giant tree behind him. Instantly, something hit the boy in the chest, he didn't know what, but whatever that was, it spread through his whole body in an instant…

A warm, unexplainable feelings that made his mind dizzy and his chest beat faster.

The poor boy was confused by sudden hit of waves after waves of feelings he never knew he could actually experience…

And yet..

Under this warm, addictive, strong blankets of emotions, was an unknown feeling … a feeling that felt, if not, a little bit nostalgic…-

His mind returned from it's wonders when the girl took his hand

" Who are you? " she asked, her hair no longer shadowing her face, showing her confused green orbs, eyeing every feature of his face, as if trying to remember something once familiar…

" M-Me..? My name is H-Hiro "

Girl blinked, before her face broke into smile " Hiro? Hmm, hmm! Thanks for the help, Hiro! I'm fine! "

Getting up on her feet, she dust off remaining dirt from her skirt, then she quickly kneed down and collected her dropped sweets

Hiro stood and watched her put her sweets in her small cute red pouch.

The feelings that he felt earlier, were still there, strong as before…

The source, of course was the mysterious girl before him, judging how his heart skipped the beat every time he looked at her…

Hmm.. this was all too, confusing for his small, still developing, fragile mind to take in, maybe his mom would tell him what this was, once he would get home.

While he was mumbling in his mind, he didn't realized that he was staring at her the whole time.

The girl, herself, was already done picking up her stuff and was now looking back at the staring boy confused. She waved her hand in front of his face but there was no reaction, he kept on staring at her

She blinked, once, twice, then the realization drew upon her as she smiled and pointed at him

" Oh, I get it now! You are a Pervert! "

Hiro blinked, coming out of his wonders and processing the words she uttered

" Hm? Eh! Ehhh!? " in alarm, The poor boy took few steps backwards as he then tripled over and fell down, the girl laughed to herself

Hiro looked up at her in panic, cheeks pink, his voice stuttering

" W-Where, Did you get that idea from!? "

Girl smiled Mischievously , she put her pointy finger under her lips and shifted her weight on one leg, her face was focused as if she was remembering something important while humming softly.

she never showed it, but the enjoyment she was getting from Hiro's panic expression was just too good to pass on

" Well, My Mommy once told me, if Boy is staring at the girl too long, his a pervert! "

Hiro paled, the girl smirked as she once again, pointed at him accusingly

" And seeing how hard you were staring, I think you are one! "

" I'm-I-M-! " stuttering once again, Hiro didn't know what to do or say, all he wanted now was to disappear from her eye sight

He grabbed his book and crawled up to his old place. Opening the book he hid his embarrassed face behind the covers while mumbling dejectedly ' I'm not… I'm not…'

The girl on other hand, had huge grin on her face, laughing, she run up to him and took a place by his side, hugging his arm softly, much to Hiro's even more embarrassment and uncomfortable Ent.

" wat'cha got there? " she asked, making sure her voice sound soft and cute, and it worked as Hiro's face got even more redder.

She smiled happily. Something about making his so uncomfortable and embarrassed made her overjoyed

" I-It's a c-colored book about prince and the B-Beast…! " he shivered as his heart almost jumped out at the feeling of her soft breath hitting his neck and.. And the smell

' S-She smells so nice…' Hiro was now a talking Tomato

Poor boy was as red as her pouch, to make things even more funny, she nuzzled her head in his shoulder

There was a small intake hitch of breath from Hiro as familiar source of his unease , started beating rapidly in his chest

His breathing become more rapid and his face got even more redder, one would say, there was a steam coming out of his ears..

The slay smile on her face said enough that, She enjoyed every second of it.

He was so cute when he was embarrassed.

Something in girl's chest, started beating rapidly as well, he looked and smelled so familiar, it was making her body tremble! The feelings that were intoxicating her whole body were soooo welcoming!

Did she knew him? Why did she felt so safe and warm by his side…?

girl was so confused yet happy at the same time!

" Do you mind showing it to me? "

Hiro blinked, but then nodded, happily! all the embarrassment left in the past, he opened up the book on it's first page

" T-This is so beautiful!

Girl marveled over the book! The colors where so pretty! An-

Girls eyes twitched, as sharp pain went through her temples, she made sure to stay quiet, not to alert Hiro besides her..

Hiro smiled, eyes shining with a joy

" Yeah! This is one of my favorite books! It's so pretty But… But it as far as I have read, it's a pretty sad story… "

" R-Really…? What is it about? "

Hiro smiled, he always loved talking about books, especially about ones he loved the most! He showed her pictures of a woman with a wings and the guy in the forest

" It's a story about princes of the beasts! Eh, the story is about her, falling in love with a Human guy! And how she sacrificed everything to be with him! "

" ohhh! This is so cute! Did she end up with him? "

" Well, uh.. I'm not sure, I haven't finished the story yet… " Hiro rubbed his head Apologically

" Hmmm! " The girl pouted at him, Hiro's breath hitched as he looked away blushing

' C-Cute…! '

" How about you read it to me, then?! " Hiro looked at her surprised, his expression quickly changed into that of a smile as he nodded his head happily

" Okay! "

The pink haired girl smiled as well as she nuzzled herself into him even closer as he returned to the first page and prepared himself to read:

_' In the deepest, darkest part of a forest lived a tribe, hidden from all. They had large wings on their backs and were beautiful, but they were what would be called beasts. Among them was their princess, who had huge, ashen wings. Their law said that once one turned sixteen, they would be allowed to fly outside the forest. '_

Hiro heard her marvel over his words as her eyes traced through the pictures, he chuckled

_' And on her sixteenth birthday, the princess took flight to the world beyond the forest. She crossed the steep mountains and the surging rivers and reached a world of humans. The moon shone brightly in the sky._

_She landed in a castle garden, where she found a young man gazing up at the moon. The princess hid in the bushes and stared at the young man, and for the first time, love bloomed in her heart. But he was clearly of a different race. A beast and a human could never be together. '_

Girl blinked in confusion, a foreign sense of familiarity entering her mind…

Hiro kept on reading

_' And so, the princess went to see a witch who lived in the same forest and said, "I want to live as a human. I want to be united with him." The witch replied like so: "I can help you if you offer me your wings. But keep this in mind. No matter how you disguise yourself, you are a beast, and you will consume the prince's life one day."_

_The princess ripped off her wings and was assaulted by pain far more intense than she had ever felt. She could never fly again._

_Even so, she smiled happily, with tears of joy streaming down her face. "I'm human! I'm human! I'm the same as him now! '_

Pink haired girl's heart clutched as unknown wave of feelings washed over her body, taking control over it. Her eyes widened as she listened to Hiro's words, the sharp pain from earlier, came back slowly…

_' The princess once again set out for the land of humans, this time on foot. In the desert, she spotted a group of people. "Oh no! Is there anyone who can save him?!" There lay a young man, his leg bitten by a snake. The princess rushed to his side and sucked the venom out from his wound. "Thank you, o brave lady. I am the prince of these lands." It was the same young man she had met in the castle. "I owe my life to you. Please marry me."_

_A wedding ceremony was held soon after. The priest asked the princess, clad in a wedding dress of pure white, "Do you vow to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"_

_"I do." The two exchanged rings, and when the priest said so, they sealed their vows with a kiss. And cheers rang out across the land. "Bless the brave girl who saved our prince's life!" The whole kingdom celebrated their marriage. '_

Hiro smiled softly at the picture.

Girl on other hand was clutching her head in slight pain, oblivious to the hot stream of tears that were washing down her face…

The pain was getting worse

_' "Humans! Humans! They have neither the wings to fly nor the claws or fangs to hunt. Such weak and frail creatures, but they are so, so warm. Humans are wonderful!"_

_After the wedding, she lived happily as the princess of a human land. She supported the prince in his work, travelled the world, and saw oceans studded with glints of sapphire, sparkling grasslands, and auroras that swayed like raging flames._

_The princess took the prince's and said to him with a smile on her face, "Grab on to me and never let go, *******-" '_

" AGhAA-! "

Hiro jerked his head towards the girl besides him, She had let go of him long time ago and now was clutching her head in her hands, She was crying and clearly in pain!

" H-Hey! You alright!? " Hiro quickly grabbed her shoulders, his tiny heart filled with fear, concern and anxiety, book long forgotten..

She hissed in pain, instinctively she grabbed onto Hiro and showed her head in his chest, her hands hugging his waist tightly as if her life depended on it!

" - H- Hey…?! "

She no longer heard him, the pain was too great, all she could do was clutch her teeth and cry quietly in his chest!

_" I think I've taken a liking to you. How would you like to become my d-"_

The stabbing pain got stronger

_" - Yeah. Once we get out of here... I want to be with you forever too. And then I'll be your Da...! "_

More tears streamed down on her face. The Voice!

So.. Familiar…

_" The picture book... You were the girl with the picture book back then, weren't you?_ "

H-Hiro…?

_" This world is surely much, much larger than we can ever imagine! We couldn't do it back then, but this time, for sure, let's go to the outside world together! Zero Two... Together, we are one."_

Her breath hitched, her mind filled with random pictures of unknown origin!

_" Zero two! "_

_" Da…! "_

_" Zero two! "_

_" Dar…..! "_

_" ZERO TWO! "_

_" DARLING! "_

" Hey! Are you okay!? " her eyes shot up open, Pain Gone, Her mind at peace

" H-Hey! " she looked up at the source of the voice, meeting concerned and scared eyes of Hiro. Her eye winded softly, as a peaceful wave of calmness washed over her

" I… Saw.. You…? " She mumbled softly, but Hiro didn't hear her, he Wrapped his arm around her and slowly leaned her against the tree

" S- Stay here! I will go get help! I w- " just as He was about to get up, Her hand shot up grabbing him.

" Stay… Here.. with me " He looked back at her Surprised

" But, But! "

She shook her head " I'm fine… "

Hiro kneed besides her " A-Are you really? "

She smiled softly as she rubbed her temple with her small soft hand

" Don't worry, it's gone now… I'm fine, Darling…. "

Hiro froze up, instantly something stub him in head as he grabbed his temple, biting his lips from crying out loud and starling His Female Friend…

" Wha- Wha, Whaa…? "

She blinked as she looked up at him, processing his new intellectual way of talking

" You said something, Darling? "

The talking Tomato was back…

" D-Daa- Daaa…? " He stuttered, Blush spreading on full scale, blood boiling, steam coming out from his ears

" Darling! " He jerked back as he found her face three inches away from his.

She watched in worrying as he almost tripled again " Darling? " she questioned, concern rising in her voice

He looked back at her, his voice trembling

" Wha- why do you call me that…? "

She blinked " Call you what? " She asked, eyes shining in confusion, and worry

" Y-You C-Called me Da.. Da " He stopped thinking as he looked at her face

" Dar.. " Slowly he was losing him self in her eyes

" … Nothing " He turned away blushing

This sparkled even more confusion in her, but before she could have said anything, they heard loud beeping.

" Eh? " she looked down at her bracelet, it was Beeping in soft red light, which meant her Mom was calling for her…

" I gotta go… " She whispered, Hiro turned to her

" Oh… " Soft sigh escaped his mouth

They stared at each other, non of them wanting to leave each other's presence. The simple thought of saying good bye was saddening for them..

It's was as if they were connected by an invisible rope, preventing them from separation…

" Oh! " Her face suddenly light up as she grabbed her red pouch

" Thank you for showing me the story book. This is a candy I like "

Hiro looked at a green candy she was offering

" Really? I can have this? Thanks! "

Taking the candy from her, He happily unwrapped it and put it in his mouth

" It's a red bean maple chocolate flavor-"

Once the candy touched Hiro's mouth, his body Shook as a chills run down on his spine

' CRAZY SWEET! ' he shouted in his mind as his face paled

"-A TRIPLE WHAMMY OF SWEETNESS! "

She shouted, passion sparkling in her eyes!

" This is my first time eating it, but… " Hiro said as he played with a left over sweetness in his mouth

" … It feels so familiar"

" Hmm? "

Hiro shook his head, smiling " It's nothing "

" Hmmmm! " She grabbed his hand in hers as they started walking towards the park's exist

" Let's play together tomorrow too! " She said excitedly, Hiro smiled and nodded his head

" Yeah, Of course!

* * *

And so the two, newly established friends parted ways at the exist

" Bye Darling! Let's meet up tomorrow under that tree! "

" Y-Yeah! Sure "

The girl smiled as she turned around, walking towards the place where her mommy should be waiting

" W-Wait! " She stopped in her tracks and looked over Hiro

"hmm? "

Hiro looked down at his feet embarrassingly

" I just remembered! Through the time We, W-We spent together, I-I… I never got your name! "

She blinked once, twice … and then she chuckled, followed by loud laughter

Hiro's nervous attitude shifted as he too, laughed along side her

When their laugh finally died down, she looked up at him in eyes

" Sorry! Silly me " She chuckled with slight pink on cheeks

" My name is-….! " She stopped in the middle sentence, her face went blank as if she realized something

Hiro grew concerned once again, but his thoughts were quickly interrupted-

" Zero two! "

he blinked

" Zero two…? "

She smiled and nodded her head

" Yeah! That's my name!"

Hiro smiled as he rose up his hand " Nice to meet you, Zero Two! "

The girl, Zero two, Stared at his hand for few seconds, before the familiar sly smile found it's way on her lips.

She walked towards him.

Ignoring his hanging hand, she leaned forward and placed her lips on his cheek.

His eyes widened, Face Red, Heart pounding-

" … Nice to meet you, Daaah-Ling! "

-Breath hitch! Blood running! Steam coming!

" Wa-whaa-"

She snickered in his face, her voice, like song of harmony to his ears…

She turned around and run away

"See you tomorrow, Darling! "

Her laughter echoed through the city, as she slowly disappeared from the sight, while Hiro still, stood there.

his blush then disappeared g, soft smile formed on his lips…

" See you tomorrow, Zero two "

* * *

A woman in her late twenties, stood on the side of the road, she had finished last drop of her coffee and now she was putting it in her brown pouch when her daughter jumped on her leg

" Mommy! " The woman smiled as she looked down at her pink hair troublesome girl

" Where were you sweety? I called you ten minute ago "

Child smiled brightly at her mother " I was saying good bye to my friend! "

Woman's eyebrow ached " A friend? Hmm, Good to see you making one, god knows you don't have many"

Child pouted " Mommy! You meanie !"

Woman shook her head in humor and took her daughter's hand as they walked through the street

" Mommy? "

" Hmm? "

" I have a request… "

" And that is..? "

" I wanna change my name! "

Poor woman's eyebrows twitched as she looked at her incredulously

" Why would you want that?! "

Zero two smiled, she couldn't tell her, her silly reason could she?


End file.
